Sanctuary
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Fifteen year old Tony decides to take a walk on the wild side in Mexico. This is part of my Fate series.
1. Adios

Adios

Fifteen year old Anthony Gibbs followed his dad to the gate leading to airport security at Dulles Airport. At that point Jethro Gibbs, Tony's dad, would have to remain because he was not a passenger that day, but Tony would continue through security and to await his departure for Mexico at the appointed gate. His father pulled him to the side to give him last minute instructions.

Tony set down his carry on bags and faced his father. He had finally had enough of a growth spurt that he was just a few inches shorter than his dad, and the doctor had assured him that his final height would be around six feet. He just had to tilt his head up a little bit now to meet his father's gaze, and he did so, noting his father's serious expression. This meant he was in for a long list of instructions.

"Remember to give Abuela the money in that card I sent, the one with her name on it. Do that as soon as you get there. I don't want to get down there and find out you misplaced it."

Tony nodded and replied, "I got it, Dad."

Jethro continued, "I'll be there next week, and tell Maria I have gotten almost everything on the list she sent. I actually think I can make a run to the store this afternoon."

"I'll tell her, Dad. Can I go now?"

"No, I'm not finished. Make sure that you behave and do what Maria tells..."

"Dad, I know! I've been obeying Abuela all my life now!" Tony interrupted impatiently, reaching down to grasp his bag. Sometimes his dad could be so annoying.

Gibbs narrowed his gaze into an icy blue glare, firmly grabbed Tony's upper arm with one hand and his chin with the other and ordered, sotto voice, "If you don't lose that attitude right now, Anthony, you and I are going to be taking a trip all the way back to the car, where I can assure you- actually I promise you- that you will lose it there. I can also promise you that it will be miserable flying to Mexico when you've just gotten a spanking and your rear end is throbbing and uncomfortable. Am I clear, Son?"

Tony responded with an automatic pout, but while allowing his lower lip to creep out he answered quickly, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry, and we don't have to go to the car. I wasn't trying to get an attitude."

"As I was saying," Gibbs continued, "You know to obey Maria, and I am telling you that I don't want you going anywhere without adults present. Ok?"

Tony nodded his agreement, then realized his dad wanted a verbal response. "I got it, Dad. I know how to act, and I would never do anything to upset Abuela. Besides, I'm fifteen now, not six, so I am more mature. You don't have to keep worrying all the time that I'll do stupid stuff."

Maria Osirio, or Abuela, had been part of the Gibbs family since Tony was a toddler. She had worked as a housekeeper and had seen them through the deaths of Shannon and Kelly, Tony's mother and sister, when Tony was a pre schooler. Her devotion was legend, and it wasn't until Tony began high school that she had deemed him old enough to not need her direct, daily supervision.

She had retired to the house on the outskirts of Campeche, Mexico, that Jethro Gibbs had bought some time before, but in which she now lived year round. Jethro and Tony came to Mexico during the year, and Tony was leaving today for a two week summer visit.

"Do you have your money?" Jethro asked.

"Yes sir, right here." Tony patted his front pocket.

"Passport?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Right here," Tony patted the other pocket, "I'll be ok, Dad. If anything happens I know who to call and what to do. I'll be ok on the flight."

"All right." Jethro turned Tony loose and added, "but you go straight to the gate and wait for boarding. Don't go to one of those stores to look at clothes, or one of those other places to play games. I'm serious."

"Got it, Dad. May I say something?" Tony looked up and gave his dad a brilliant smile.

"Yes, but it better relate to this topic," his father spoke.

"It does."

"Ok, tell me, then."

"I just wanted to say that I love you, Dad, and that I'm glad that you are going to be coming down next week. Also, I want you to take care of yourself while I'm not here in DC." Tony reached over and embraced his parent.

Gibbs smiled and kissed him on the head in response, then raised his hand and popped Tony on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tony sputtered, stepping back so his dad couldn't connect again. "What was that for?"

Laughing, Gibbs turned Tony towards the gate. "That's for lolly gagging and not getting to your gate. Go! I love you."

Tony gathered his bags and joined the queue, then turned back. "I love you, too, Dad." He grinned his trademark dazzling smile and Gibbs watched him disappear into the crowd.


	2. Stealth and Cunning

Stealth and Cunning

Two days later Tony and his buddies had just beaten the guys in the neighbouring town in an intense, nail biting, down to the last point game of soccer. He and his team sat on the ground under several shade trees and drank the last of their soft drinks. They replayed the game's highlights over and over, congratulating Tony on both of their game goals. As the euphoria of the victory wore off, the teens departed one by one for their homes.

Tony remained last with his good friend, Miguel, their conversation a mixture of both English and Spanish. Tony had been fluent in Spanish since he was a pre schooler, thanks to Maria, but it was from Tony's visits that Miguel had learned to speak so well in English. The two boys were the same height, and had similar thin builds, though Tony had begun to develop some obvious muscles the last few months. Weight lifting had been his last semester elective in high school.

"So are you free tomorrow?" Miguel asked.

"No, only in the morning is my presence not demanded. Abuela wants me to help in the house and yard, and then we are supposed to eat supper with Tia and her family. What about you?"

Miguel sighed dramatically. "I, too, am a slave to the whims of my padres. They have ordered me to stay home for the day. If my sister would return from Mexico City some of the burden would be off of me. Until then, my father sees only me, out of school for the break and with no job. So he focuses only on what he can think up for me to do."

Tony laughed agreeably. "My dad is the same way." Changing the subject, he remarked that he wanted to see Emily, Miguel's sister, as well, and hoped she'd be back before he returned to the States. He and Emily had been on again- off again boyfriend and girlfriend since Tony was five years old. Nevertheless, they claimed no ties to the other, and insisted that there were no strings attached to each other. The mention of Emily brought them to a discussion of the senoritas around the town, and their collective thought that those females spent too much time at Mass. It was virtually impossible to engineer solitary time with even one of them, and Emily was one of that group.

As often happens when two minds are working in the same direction, Miguel and Tony quickly came to the devious conclusion that they needed to wander further afield to find some fun and female company. The nearest area of promise was Campeche, the port city several kilometres away. It came with drawbacks. That town required permission to visit, plus transportation, money to spend in town, and a club to attend when they got there- one that didn't mind if you were fifteen and seventeen.

One by one, they addressed their obstacles. Permission would never be granted by Miguel's parents- that was a given. As for Tony, Abuela would as soon give him permission to sky dive – she would reply with an unequivocal no and send him to his room for even thinking such absurdity. So, they concluded that they would have to circumvent the adults. The transportation was solved next, since Miguel's cousin owned a motorcycle, and Miguel knew he would let the boys borrow it for the evening, because Miguel had driven it before. Tony had money he'd brought with him that he would be happy to share with Miguel. With a few more minutes of putting the finesse on their plans they separated with a plan to meet after supper.

Tony found Abuela in the courtyard when he returned, and blowing her a kiss, he slipped into the house to shower. Jethro had bought the home some years ago and then had parts of it remodelled. The house was shaped like an octagon, or circle, with the middle of the home an outdoor courtyard. Rooms opened to the courtyard with their outside doors, and there were two outside entrances to the main house from the roads. The main three bedrooms had private baths, then two smaller guest bedrooms shared one. A large living area bordered the high ceilinged, stone tiled kitchen.

It was a beautiful home, and Maria had decorated it herself. There had been a few requests from Gibbs- the workshop that bordered the garage was one, and several requests from Tony over colours and furnishings, and all three loved the place and the finished product. It was a showplace. Maria now lived in the house full time.

Tony dressed carefully after his bath, choosing his favourite khaki pants teamed with an emerald green shirt he loved, because he got lots of compliments from the ladies when he wore it. According to women, it brought out all of the lights in his green eyes. He spent some time on his hair, but then decided he had better hurry outside before Abuela became suspicious.

She was actually in the kitchen finishing their supper when he found her. She was still an attractive woman, even in her sixties. Her hair was grey now, but styled simply away from her face. Her brown eyes were kind, and her smile was wide and welcoming. She had always been plump, and it was rare to find her without an apron around her waist. Tony had more childhood remembrances than he could count of being curled in Maria's lap as she read to him, or sang to him, or simply rocked.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. He loved her, very much, and the feeling was mutual. Sniffing the aromas in the air he commented, "You have fixed flan with caramel, just for me, haven't you, Abuela mia?"

She laughed and ordered him to set the table, then noticed his clothes and frowned. "Why are you so dressed? I don't want you to get that shirt dirty."

"Actually," he responded, smoothly, "I wanted to ask your permission to spend the night at Miguel's tonight. His mother invited me, and he and I haven't had time to catch up since I got here. You know he's always been my best friend in the village. I was going to take _Risky Business_ over for us to watch. He likes Tom Cruise, and he's never seen that one. So, may I go?"

Maria put down her fork and shook her head. "No, no Bambino. There is too much I need you to do tomorrow. Besides, there is no reason for you to sleep at someone else's house when it is only a few houses from your own. You have your own bed in your own room."

Tony had expected an automatic negative response. "Abuela, por favor- I really want to spend some time with my friend. Don't you want me to be happy here?" Turning an innocent expression her way, he continued. "Besides, you already said that we are not going to do anything here until after lunch tomorrow. I can be home right after lunch, or if you don't like that, before lunch- whatever time you say. Please?"

"No. You don't need to spend the night. Ok, go watch the movie with him and come home after."

Tony marshalled his defenses, and puffed his lip into a pout, turning a defeated look her way. "Never mind, Abuela. It doesn't matter. I have friends in Washington to hang with. I don't really have to have any in Mexico. After all, it's not really my home here." His voice dropped as he spoke and he concentrated on looking down at his plate, pretending to toy with his food.

Maria studied him a couple of minutes and she took in his sadness and the fact that he wanted to make sure he had roots in Mexico. He was, after all, her baby, her very own baby, and there really wasn't any big reason why he couldn't go to his friend's. "Miguel's mama invited you?" she questioned, her decision beginning to waver.

Realizing the tide had turned in his favour, Tony lied smoothly, "Oh yes. She said to make sure that it was okay with you, and then to tell you I was no trouble when I visited, and she loved having me." The last remark would be the kill shot. Maria prided herself on Tony's manners, which she had supervised from babyhood. The compliment over his upbringing was directly attributed to her.

"All right, then, " she agreed. "But I want you back here before lunch tomorrow."

Tony jumped up and kissed her, then told her to go relax while he took care of cleaning up the kitchen. A half hour later he was out the door and free.


	3. What Happens in Campeche Stays

What Happens in Campeche Stays in Campeche

He met Miguel by the soccer field. Miguel had, of course, had been granted permission to stay with Tony overnight. They congratulated each other on their victory and walked to Miguel's cousin's house to collect their ride.

The boys were in their element a couple of hours later, surrounded by a group of girls- participants in a tour group from France, who were captivated by the good looks of Miguel and Tony. The girls helped them sneak into a local nightclub and there they danced and partied until nearly two in the morning. There they were treated as adults, not as adolescents, and though both declined to drink anything alcoholic (a decision they'd made en route to town so that they would not lose control, be too intoxicated to drive, or end up with hangovers), they did adopt smoking, which they thought added to an impression of being older and more debonair. When the girls invited them back to their hotel room they jumped at the offer, and the group headed out of the club.

That's when they encountered a disaster they could never have imagined. The motorcycle was gone! While they had been enjoying themselves in the sultry atmosphere of the club, someone had made off with their only means of transportation. They were stricken, and then were even more panicked when they realized that they would have to face Miguel's cousin with the news of the theft of his pride and joy. Heartbreaking though it was, they had to say their good byes to the disappointed girls. The motorcycle had to be their priority, and they knew instinctively that staying with the girls instead of immediately tackling the theft would just bring more conflict.

It took them a few minutes of rehashing the circumstances to come to the conclusion that they had to file a police report. Reluctantly they asked directions from the club security guard and made their way to the police station. There they sat in a waiting room for nearly an hour before they were finally summoned and their report taken. A couple of younger policemen were there, asking them questions along with the chief officer. When they finished the account to the officer, he took off his glasses and studied both boys carefully. "Do your parents know that you are in Campeche, and that you have been in town several hours enjoying the sights of a nightclub?" The horror reflected on both faces answered his question, and he sighed and sat back in his chair. He was a father of five, and he had seen his share of misdeeds by his own children. Taking a parental approach to the two sinners, he lectured them for several minutes over lying, trying to grow up too fast, ignoring danger, and the importance of family. He was so sincere and convincing that both boys were visibly shaken when he finally stopped talking.

Miguel risked glancing at Tony and he saw the same look of regret and remorse on his friend's face that was mirrored on his own.

The trio was interrupted by another policeman entering the room again, talking excitedly in Spanish. The Chief asked a few questions and then turned to the teens. "It looks like we have your motorcycle."

Their eyes flew up and pure relief swept over them.

The Chief continued. "They have apprehended the thief, and he is being locked up as we speak. I am going to let you go ahead and take the bike and go home."

The boys stood and shook their heads in acknowledgement.

"However," the chief continued, "If I see either one of you again in Campeche, after nightfall, you will be spending some time with me, and I don't mean in a conference room. I mean in jail. Do you understand? There is a reason clubs have age limits, and I expect you to honour them." The Chief did not bother to add that they would have to break a law before he would jail them, because he wanted them to be scared enough to never repeat their activities from the night before. The boys nearly fell over themselves thanking the man and assuring him that he would never, ever, meet them again. The Chief then ordered them to go home and confess to their parents the truth of where they had spent their night

An hour and a half later they pulled up in the cousin's yard, where they left the motorcycle and then jogged to Miguel's. Tiptoeing inside, they made it just as dawn was breaking over the town. The household was still sleeping soundly. Congratulating themselves on their timely return, they decided that what the adults didn't know wouldn't hurt them. So, the two promised each other that they would keep the entire episode a secret.


	4. Judgment Day

Judgment Day

Within a couple of days the terror of the escapade had dulled, and life was back to normal.

Jethro arrived and joined Maria and Tony. Mike Franks, who lived several kilometres down the coast, joined them for lunch one lazy afternoon, but left mid afternoon when Maria informed him the family was going to a birthday party in the late afternoon at her sister's. As soon as they arrived at the fiesta, Tony was surrounded by other teenagers. Jethro and Maria exchanged glances. Anthony Gibbs had always been given more than his fair share of attention from girls- there was no denying that he was an extremely good looking boy. He was popular with the males, as well, because he was great at sports and had a bubbling personality with a flair towards comedy.

The young people moved as far as they could from the adults and closed ranks, refusing to allow any younger kids to join them. Emily, Miguel''s sister, had returned and Tony was happy to see her. They complemented each other, which was the reason they had been a couple at times, on and off, for so many years. Tony, Emily, Miguel and Miguel's girlfriend, Joanna, pulled their four lawn chairs into an intimate circle and began making plans for the next few days, the concluding days of Tony's visit.

As it so happened, two of the guests who had been invited to join the party were the Campeche police chief and his wife, who, unbeknownst to the boys, were long standing friends of Tia. Tony and Miguel didn't notice the Chief, but he, trained to observe, spotted them and remembered the circumstances of their meeting. Maria's sister motioned the Chief and his wife over to where she was talking to Jethro. She introduced the three, then told the chief that Jethro was an NCIS agent.

The two men began talking of their jobs and the Chief's wife excused herself and went to visit with others. Jethro and the Chief strolled around the perimeter of the party, and as they passed the young people, laughing and talking, Jethro pointed to Tony and told the Chief that was his son.

The Chief nodded, and spoke, "I know. I was the one who dealt with him in Campeche. Thank God we found the motorcycle. They had no business in the town or in the nightclub."

Jethro came to an immediate stop. He had to shake his head to realize that the man beside him had dealt with Tony in a legal capacity. Gathering his thoughts, he asked the chief to tell him exactly what had happened. A few minutes later, he motioned Miguel's dad over to join the enlightening conversation. Both fathers were furious, stunned, relieved, and shocked at the antics of the boys, and beside themselves with anger as the details of the night were described. Jethro called Tony at the same time Miguel's father summoned him.

Both boys excused themselves from the group and jogged over, and both faces expressed absolute panic when they recognized that their parents were standing with the police chief from Campeche. They glanced at each other in terror, and for both, they knew that they were in for big, big trouble.

Sent home to his room with strict instructions to stay there, Tony could do nothing but let the dread overwhelm him. There was nothing he could do to stop the repercussions, and he knew he was going to regret the nightclub for a long, long time. He replayed the events of the Campeche night in his head and tallied up the crimes he had committed in the eyes of his father. Oh yeah, it was going to be bad. He thought briefly of Miguel, and winced in sympathy. Miguel's dad had been as angry as Tony's, and Tony knew that Miguel would be punished as severely. Like Jethro, Miguel's father, too, had ordered Miguel to go home and wait for him.

Tony had been in his room pacing nearly two hours when he heard Maria and Gibbs return. He discerned their murmured voices as they made their way through the house and he sat down quickly. Tony's stomach knotted as he thought about how he had disappointed Maria. She had trusted him, and he hadn't deserved it.

Her face appeared at the door and she leaned in, saying, "Night, night Nieto. I love you."

Tony's head jerked up and he answered, "Abuela, I am so, so sorry. I know I lied to you and that I broke your trust! I didn't mean for it to be anything that bad. We just wanted to have some fun."

Tony, sitting in the chair, was looking as miserable as it was possible to look. Maria came in and raised his face in her hands as she kissed his forehead.

"I know you are sorry. But what you have done has consequences, and your father is going to punish you, and that is going to be the response to your escapade. You let us both down, Antonio, disappointed us. Bambino, you are going to understand one day that rules and trust are some of the most important gifts that you have." Maria left then, and Tony considered her words as a sucker punch. He had been so stupid to think that they could pull off a stunt like Campeche!

When Gibbs came in to his son he could tell immediately that Tony already had a true assessment of how much damage he had created. He didn't say anything, just motioned forTony to get up from his chair. As soon as Jethro initiated unbuckling his belt, tears started falling from Tony's eyes. Jethro waited while Tony fumbled to get his pants and boxers down, and then settled across the foot of the bed, throwing a nervous glance at his father over his shoulder. Knowing better than to try to protect his rear with his hands, he quickly shifted and buried his head in his crossed arms.

Even knowing what was going to happen didn't help keep Tony from a strangled yelp when his dad's belt made a first contact with his exposed rear end. Tony was sobbing in agony by the fourth lick of the strap, and his whole body was shaking with his tears and the pain of the belt by the time Jethro decided that the punishment had fit the crime, and it was finished. Tony was crying harder than he had in some time, and Jethro knew he had been really rough on him. It took his son a full five minutes to pull himself together enough to move off the bed, get dressed again, and face his father.

Gibbs leaned down and wiped the rest of the tears from under his son's eyes. "Anthony, you know without a doubt that lying, breaking rules, and being someplace you have no reason being is going to end up badly for you- every single time. I love you enough to make you a promise that I don't care if you are twenty five instead of fifteen, if you ever make such ridiculous choices again, I will give you such a spanking that you will not be able to sit down for a month. Do you understand me, Son?"

Red eyed and trying to rub his rear end to numb some of the intense sting, Tony nodded.

"Answer me, Anthony," Jethro prodded, "verbally."

"Yes sir, I understand. It was stupid, Dad, I know that. We shouldn't have done it, and we shouldn't have lied. I was so scared at the police station..." Tony's tears began again and Gibbs pulled him over in an embrace. Tony buried his face against his daddy's shoulder while Gibbs rubbed gently on his back until Tony stopped crying again.

Tony wiped his face on his dad's shirt front and pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Dad, and I told Abuela I'm sorry too."

Jethro nodded, then added, "You may not leave this house for any reason until we fly home next Monday." Seeing Tony's horrified look, which quickly turned into a pout, he added firmly, "That means to not even open the front door for the next four days. What you did was that big a deal, and I want you to remember the punishment for a long, long time."

Tony knew that arguing would be useless. He nodded, and with a parting, "Get to bed, " Jethro walked out of the room.

Tony changed into pajamas and threw himself on his stomach on the bed. His butt felt like his dad had set it on fire, and he thought the throbbing sting would never subside. The spanking had been bad, but then being put on restriction until they returned to the States had added to the misery. Thinking briefly of Miguel he decided that Miguel was probably suffering the same fate at the moment, being both spanked and grounded, and he cringed in sympathy. Miguel was his buddy, but if they ever got together and wanted something out of the ordinary to do again, they'd need to think long and hard about the possible repercussions!


End file.
